mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kazuhiko Inoue
| birth_place = Yokohama, Kanagawa, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Seiyū | alias = | gender = Male | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | credits = Cyborg 009 (1979) as Joe Shimamura/009 Touch as Akio Nitta Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam as Jerrid Messa Naruto as Kakashi Hatake | website = http://kazufan.blog18.fc2.com/ | agent = B-Box }} is a veteran seiyū from Yokohama, Kanagawa, Japan. Biography Since his debut in 1973, Kazuhiko Inoue has become one of Japan's most well established voice actors. His early roles from the 1970s include Anthony in Candy Candy, and later as Joe in the 1979 remake of Cyborg 009. In the 1980s, Inoue's work ranged from the adult-oriented Oishinbo (The Gourmet) to the popular Tenku Senki Shurato for the younger generation. More recently, Inoue is known internationally for roles such as Kakashi Hatake in Naruto, Eiri Yuki in Gravitation, Aion in Chrono Crusade, Hatori Sohma in Fruits Basket, and Nyanko-sensei/Madara in Natsume Yūjin Chō. Inoue's voice performance is often described as natural and relaxed. This wide and versatile vocal range allows Kazuhiko Inoue to voice roles of varying personality types: hot-blooded, righteous main characters such as Joe in Cyborg 009, Akira Kogane in Golion, and Kusanagi in Blue Seed; cold and indifferent Eiri Yuki; always fussing, hilarious, yet truly powerful mazoku (demon), Guenter in Kyo Kara Maoh!; dangerously seductive Aion; and sexy Chi no Byakko, Tachibana no Tomomasa in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Hachiyō Shō. Inoue is also well-known for more unusual roles such as the transvestite Nagisa Sawa in Haru wo Daiteita, and Shiron the Windragon in Legendz, who spends half his time as a screeching hamster. Kazuhiko Inoue not only voices for anime, but also lends his voice to video games, drama CDs, Japanese-dubbed movies, and audio books. He has put out many LP and CD albums and has sung in various anime character albums. His most well-known songs are the ones related to the Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Hachiyō Shō series, which he performs live on stage at the annual NeoRomance seiyū events in Japan. In recent years, Inoue has also tried his hand in backstage work such as sound directing. He has set up his own seiyū agency and school, B-Box, to teach the next generation voice talents. Being a "Hibakusha Nisei" (Second-generation of A-Bomb Survivors,) Kazuhiko Inoue feels strongly against wars. In his autobiographical piece, "Ai ni Tsuite", (爱について About Love, from his CD album, "Ai", 2003) Inoue expresses his longings for world peace and his love and respect for the ocean and Mother Earth. Similar thoughts can often be seen in the entries he writes in his Kazufan Blog. He was also a close friend of the late fellow seiyu Daisuke Gori. During leisure times, Inoue enjoys windsurfing. He also has a chef certificate. He is blood type O. Recently, Inoue won as "Best Supporting Actor" in the Third Seiyu Awards for his role as Nyanko-sensei in Natsume Yūjin Chō. Anime roles *''Ace wo Nerae! 2'' (OVA) as Takayuki Todou *''Ace wo Nerae! Final Stage'' (OVA) as Takayuki Todou *''Adventures of Puss-in-Boots'' (TV) as Torusen *''Akai Hayate'' (OVA) as Hayate *''Angel's Feather'' (OVA) as Reiya Wakabayashi *''Anne of Green Gables'' (TV) as Gilbert *''Anime Sanjushi'' (TV) as Prince Bakkingamu *''Antique Bakery'' as Jean Baptiste Hevens *''Arrow Emblem Grand Prix no Taka'' (TV) as Speed; Antonio *''Ashita Tenki ni Nare!'' (TV) as Otaguro *''Bagi, the Monster of Mighty Nature'' (movie) as Ryo *''Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto'' (TV) as Sotetsu Ibaragi *''Banner of the Stars'' (TV) as Néreis; Néfée *''Banner of the Stars II'' (TV) as Nereis-Nefee *''Bats and Terry'' (movie) as Batsu *''Battle Athletes Victory'' (TV) as Eric Roberts *''Battle Royal High School'' (OVA) as Yuuki Toshihiro *''Biohunter'' (OVA) as Kamagaya *''Blue Comet SPT Layzner'' (TV) as Null Alberto/Eiji Asuka *''Blue Seed'' (TV) as Mamoru Kusanagi *''Blue Seed 1.5.2 Kasanagi Special'' (OVA) as Mamoru Kusanagi *''Blue Seed Beyond'' (OVA) as Mamoru Kusanagi *''Bomberman Bidaman Bakugaiden'' (TV) as Sasuraibon (Episode 16) *''Borgman'' (TV) as Chuck *''Candy Candy'' (TV) as Anthony *''Captain Future'' (TV) as Ken Scott *''Captain Future'' Kareinaru Taiyokei Race (special) as Mechaman No. 44 *''Captain Tsubasa'' (TV) as Carlos Santana *''Case Closed'' (TV) as Inspector Shiratori; Date (Episode 55) *''Chogattai Majutsu Robot Ginguiser'' (TV) as Goro Shirogane *''Chrono Crusade'' (TV) as Aion *''City Hunter'' (TV) as Shin'ichi Yotsui (Episode 22) *''Cosmo Police Justy'' as Just Kaizard *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' as Ghadkins/Shadkins *''Cyborg 009'' (TV 2) as Shimamura Joe/009 *''Cyborg 009 gekijô ban: chô ginga densetsu'' (movie) as Shimamura Joe/009 *''Daimaju Gekito: Hagane no Oni'' (OVA) as Haruka Alford *''Dangaioh'' (OVA) as Burst (Episode 3) *''Darker than Black'' (TV) as November11 *''Descendants of Darkness'' (TV) as Mibu Oriya (Episodes 10, 11, 13) *''Detective Conan: 16 Suspects'' (OVA) as Inspector Shiratori *''Detective Conan: Captured in Her Eyes'' (movie) as Kyosuke Kazato *''Detective Conan: Countdown to Heaven'' (movie) as Inspector Shiratori *''Detective Conan: Crossroad in the Ancient Capital'' (movie) as Inspector Shiratori *''Detective Conan: Magician of the Silver Sky'' (movie) as Inspector Shiratori *''Detective Conan: Strategy Above the Depths'' (movie) as Inspector Shiratori *''Detective Conan: The Phantom of Baker Street'' (movie) as Inspector Shiratori *''Detective Conan: The Private Eyes' Requiem'' (movie 10) as Inspector Shiratori *''Doraemon-1979'' (TV) as Nobita's teacher (2nd) *''Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur'' (movie) as T/P Squad *''Doraemon: Nobita's Genesis Diary'' (movie) as Yoshihide *''Doraemon: What Am I for Momotaro'' (movie) *''Dream Dimension Hunter Fandora'' (OVA) as Sorto *''Earthian'' (OVA) as Kagetsuya *''Elementalors'' (movie) as Shiki *''Ergo Proxy'' (TV) as Kazukisu (Episode 9) *''Excel Saga'' (TV) as Dick; Shioji Gojo *''Fang of the Sun DOUGRAM'' (TV) as Krin *''Five Star Stories'' (OVA) as Colus III *''Fruits Basket'' (TV) as Hatori Sohma *''Fuma no Kojirou: Yasha-hen'' (OVA) as Kousuke Mibu *''Fushigi Yuugi'' (OVA 2) as Rokou (Episode 3) *''Galaxy Angel'' (TV) as Dr. Minami Asagaya *''Gall Force: Earth Chapter'' (OVA) as Bauer *''Glass no Kamen'' (TV) *''Golion'' (TV) as Akira Kogane ("Keith"; see also Voltron) *''Gravitation'' (TV) as Eiri Yuki *''Gravitation: Lyrics of Love'' (OVA) as Eiri Yuki *''Grey : Digital Target'' (movie) as Grey *''Hana no Ko'' (TV) as flower farmer (Episode 1), Joe (Episode 2), and various random characters *''Handsome Girl'' (OVA) as Okita *''Haou Taikei Ryuu Knight'' (TV) as Larser *''Haré+Guu'' (TV) as Reiji-sensei *''Haru wo Daiteita'' (Embracing Love) (OVA) as Nagisa Sawa *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Hachiyō Shō'' (TV) as Tachibana no Tomomasa *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de ~Ajisai Yumegatari~'' (OVA) as Tachibana no Tomomasa *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 ~Shiroki Ryuu no Miko~'' (OVA) as Hisui *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de ~Maihitoyo~'' (movie) as Tachibana no Tomomasa *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4 ~Kurenai no Tsuki~ (OVA) as Kajiwara Kagetoki *''Here is Greenwood'' (OVA) as Kazuhiro Hasukawa *''Axis Powers Hetalia'' (TV) as Austia Youtube Worker =3= *''High School Aurabuster'' (OVA) as Suguro the Raishou *''Hotori - Tada Saiwai wo Koinegau'' (special) as Professor Shimizu *''Humanoid Monster Bem'' (TV 2) as Bem *''Hyakujitsu no Bara (Maiden Rose)(OVA) as Klaus *Idol Tenshi Youkoso Yoko'' (TV) as Mikkii *''Igano Kabamaru'' as Kinshirou *''Ikkyu-san'' (TV) as Tetsusai *''Inu Yasha'' (TV) as Ryukotsusei *''Iriya no Sora, UFO no Natsu'' (OVA) as Enomoto *''Jungle wa itsumo Hale nochi Guu Deluxe'' (OVA) as Reji *''Junjou Romantica'' as You Miyagi *''Junk Boy'' (OVA) as Manai Tetsu *''Justy'' (OVA) as Justy Kaizard *''Karakuri Kiden Hiwou Senki'' (TV) as Ryouma Sakamoto *''Katekyō Hitman Reborn!'' (TV) Gamma *''Katri, Girl of the Meadows'' (TV) as Akki *''Kikaider'' (OVA) as Kikaider 00/Rei *''Kino's Journey'' (TV) as the original Kino (Episode 4) *''Koutetsu Sangokushi'' (TV) as Ryousou Kouketsu (Episodes 1-4) *''Kujibiki Unbalance'' (OVA) as Yuya Kaburaki *''Kusatta Kyoushi no Houteishiki'' (OVA) as Masayoshi Shibata *''Kyo Kara Maoh!'' (TV) as Lord Gunter von Christ *''Legend of Basara'' (TV) as Shuri *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes'' (OVA) as Dusty Attemborough *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes: Overture to a New War'' (movie) as Attenborough *''Legendz: Yomigaeru Ryuuou Densetsu'' (TV) as Shiron the Windragon; Ranshiin *''Leina: Wolf Sword Legend'' (OVA) as Rom Stol; Sonoda *''Let's Dance With Papa'' (TV) as Shigure Amachi *''Lucy of the Southern Rainbow'' (TV) as John *''Luna Varga'' (OVA) as Gilbert *''Lunn Flies into the Wind'' (OVA) as Akira Toyoda *''Machine Robo: Revenge of Cronos'' (TV) as Rom Stol *''Mahou no Tenshi Creamy Mami'' (TV) as Shingo Tachibana *''Mahou no Yousei Persia'' (TV) as Kenji Sawaki *''Master of Epic: The Animation Age'' (TV) as male Cognite (Rono, Phillip-''taiin'') *''Megazone 23 Part II'' (OVA) as Garam *''Magical Angel Creamy Mami'' as Shingo Tachibana *''Mister Ajikko'' (TV) as Takao Ajiyoshi (second) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Seed MSV Astray'' (OVA Promo) as Gai Murakumo (BLUE FRAME) *''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam'' (TV) as Jerid Messa *''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation'' (movie) as Jerid Messa *''Mon Colle Knights'' (TV) as Count Collection (Prince Eccentro) *''Moonlight Mile'' (TV) as Goro Saruwatari *''Natsume Yūjin Chō'' (TV) as Nyanko-sensei/Madara *''Naruto'' as Hatake Kakashi *''Naruto Shippuden'' as Hatake Kakashi and Denka *''Ninja Senshi Tobikage'' (TV) as Jō Maya *''Oishinbo'' (The Gourmet) (TV) as Shirou Yamaoka *''Omishi Magical Theater Risky Safety'' (TV) as Bezetto Serges *''Once Upon a Time (Windaria)'' (movie) as Jiru *''Oroshitate Musical Nerima Daikon Brothers'' (TV) as Korean Pachinko Parlor Owner (Episode. 2) *''Otohime Connection'' (OVA) as Michio Hirano *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (TV) as Yuzuru Suoh (Episodes 25 & 26) *''Parasite Dolls'' (OVA) as Buzz *''Princess Nine'' (TV) as Hidehiko Hayakawa *''Ranma ½'' (TV) as Mikado Sanzenin *''Ranma ½: Big Trouble in Nekonron, China'' (movie) as Bishamonten; Mikado Sanzenin *''Rhea Gall Force'' (OVA) as Bauer *''Romeo x Juliet'' as William *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (movie) as Shigure *''The Sacred Blacksmith'' as Hugo Housman *''SaiKano'' (TV) as Shuuji's Father *''Saint Seiya'' (TV) as Ohko(Ouko) (Episodes 33-34) *''Saint Tail'' (TV) as Gen'ichirou Haneoka *''Salamander'' (OVA) *''Samurai Deeper Kyo'' (TV) as Muramasa *''Samurai X: The Motion Picture'' as Takimi Shigure *''Samurai: Hunt for the Sword'' (OVA) as Torai Nanban *''Sanctuary'' (Manga DVD) *''School Rumble'' (TV) as Eri's Father (Episode 8) *''Sei Jushi Bismarck'' (TV) as Bill Wilcox ("Colt"; see also Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs) *''Seikimatsu Darling'' (OVA) as Yoichuroh Takasugi *''Sekushi Commando Gaiden: Sugoiyo! Masaru-san'' (TV) as Tanaka "Susan" Fumiko/school principal *''Seraphim Call'' (TV) as father (Episode 11) *''Serial Experiments Lain'' (TV) as Man's voice *''Shinshaku Sengoku Eiyuu Densetsu Sanada Jyuu Yuushi The Animation'' (Special) as Jinpachi Nezu *''Shinshaku Sengoku Eiyuu Densetsu Sanada Jyuu Yuushi The Animation'' (TV) as Nezu Jinpachi *''Showa ahozoshi akanuke ichiban!'' (TV) as Koujirou *''Shrine of the Morning Mist'' (TV) as Tadaaki Amatsu *''Soreike! Anpanman'' (TV) as Katsubushiman (2nd) *''Space Battleship Yamato'' as Akira Yamamoto *''Space Pirate Mito'' (TV) as Mitsukuni Kagerou *''Space Warrior Baldios'' movie as David *''Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna'' (TV) as Kiyotaka Narumi *''Spirit Warrior'' (OVA) as Kou Kaihou (Episode 2) *''Starship Troopers'' (OVA) as Smith *''Super Atragon'' (OVA) as Storner *''Super Dimensional Cavalry Southern Cross'' (TV) as Alan *''Sword for Truth'' (movie) as Shurannosuke Sakaki *''Tactics'' (TV) as Watanabe *''Takegami - Guardian of Darkness'' (OVA) as Koichi *''Tales of Phantasia'' (OVA) as Klarth F. Lester *''Tenku Senki Shurato'' (TV) as Karura Oh Reiga *''The Galaxy Railways'' (TV) as Yuuki Wataru *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (OVA) as Daryuun *''The Ideon: A Contact'' (movie) as Hatari Naburu *''The Ideon: Be Invoked'' (movie) as Hatari Naburu *''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'' (TV) as Keiichi Tamaru (Episodes 6,8) *''The Phoenix: Chapter of Yamato'' (OVA) as Oguna *''The Place Promised in Our Early Days'' (movie) as Tomizawa *''The Samurai'' (OVA) as Torai *''Tobira o Akete'' (OVA) as Saiki Haruka *''Tokimeki Tonight'' as Rocky (Episode 27) *''Tondemo Senshi Muteking'' (TV) as Muteking *''Touch'' (TV) as Akio Nitta *''Touch: Are kara, Kimi wa... - Miss Lonely Yesterday -'' (special) as Akio Nitta *''Touch: Cross Road - Kaze no Yukue'' (special) as Bob *''Urban Square'' (OVA) as Ryo Matsumoto *''Urusei Yatsura'' (TV) as Tsubame Ozuno *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (OVA) as Pazusu *''Versailles no Bara'' (movie) as Hans Axel von Fersen *''Vie Durant'' (OVA) as Shiriizu *''Wrath of the Ninja'' as Hayate no Sakon *''X'' (movie) as Yuuto Kigai *''Yajikita Gakuen Douchuuki: Maboroshi no Sumeragi Ichizoku-hen'' (OVA) *''Yoroshiku Mechadock'' (TV) as Nachi Wataru *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX'' as DD *''Zillion'' (TV) as Champ *''Zillion: Burning Night'' (special) as Champ *''PB&J Otter '' (Peanut Otter) Video Game Roles *''ANUBIS ~Z.O.E~'' as Dingo Egret *''Battle Stadium D.O.N'' as Kakashi Hatake *''BS Fire Emblem: Akaneia Senki'' as Kamiyu and Frost *''Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII'' as Angeal Hewley *''Fragrance Tale'' *''Hana Ki Sou'' as Kurotaka *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de'' as Tachibana no Tomomasa *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2'' as Hisui *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3'' as Kagetoki Kajiwara *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3: Izayoi-ki'' as Kagetoki Kajiwara *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3: Unmei no Labyrinth as Kagetoki Kajiwara *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de, Maihitoyo'' as Tachibana no Tomomasa *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4'' as Kazahaya *''Hoshi no Oujo'' *''Hoshi no Oujo 2'' *''Hoshi no Oujo 3'' as Amaterasu (God of Light) *''Kingdom Hearts II'' as Prince Eric *''Langrisser I & II'' as Lance *''Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis'' as Seppl Kleiber *''Mizu no Senritsu'' as *''Mizu no Senritsu 2 ～緋の記憶～'' as *''Mugen no Frontier: Super Robot Wars OG Saga'' as Reiji Arisu *''Namco x Capcom'' as Reiji Arisu *''Naruto: Narutimate Hero'' as Kakashi Hatake *''Naruto: Narutimate Hero 2'' as Kakashi Hatake *''Naruto: Narutimate Hero 3'' as Kakashi Hatake *''Naruto Shippuuden: Narutimate Accel'' as Kakashi Hatake *''Naruto Shippuuden: Narutimate Accel 2'' as Kakashi Hatake *''Puyo Puyo'' (PC-Engine Version) as Schezo Wegey * *Resistance Retribution'' as James Greyson *''Silver Chaos'' *''Silver Chaos 2'' *''Star Ocean: Fantastic Space Odyssey'' as Ashlay Barnbernt *''Super Robot Wars series'' as Hwang Yan Long *''Tales of Phantasia'' as Klarth F. Lester *''Tenchu Z'' as Shigi Drama CD roles Please refer to Audio Wiki. Japanese-dubbed TV series/film roles *''Mechanical Violator Hakaidar'' (Japan) *''Zeiram 2'' (Japan) as Bob *''Atomic Betty'' (Japan) as Atomic Roger *''Batman'' (1966) *''The Bible'' (1966) *''Urban Cowboy'' (1980) *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' as Glen Lantz (1984) *''The Natural'' (1984) *''Cocoon'' as Jack Bonner (1985) *''Stand By Me'' (1986) *''Beverly Hills Cop II'' Det. William 'Billy' Rosewood (1987) *''Dragnet'' (1987) *''Big'' (1988) *''Cocoon: The Return'' as Jack Bonner (1988) *''Look Who's Talking'' as James Ubriacco (1989) *''The Little Mermaid'' as Prince Eric (1989) *''When Harry Met Sally'' as Harry (1989) *''Look Who's Talking Too'' as James Ubriacco (1990) *''Nikita'' (1990) *''Backdraft'' (1991) *''Look Who's Talking Now'' as James Ubriacco (1993) *''Beverly Hills Cop III'' as Det. William 'Billy' Rosewood (1994) *''Black Beauty'' as Black Beauty (1994) *''Get Shorty'' as Chili Palmer (1995) *''Sabrina'' as Linus Larrabee (1995) *''DNA'' as Dr. Ash Mattley (1997) *''The MatchMaker'' as Sean Kelley (1997) *''A Civil Action'' as Jan Schlichtmann (1998) *''Air America'' as Henry Stanley (1998) *''Blade Squad'' as Tarkenton *''The Faculty'' as Willis (1998) *''You've Got Mail'' as Joe Fox (1998) *''Wild Things'' as Sgt. Ray Duquette (1998) *''Law & Order: Corruption Empire'' as Detective Rey Curtis (1999) (Japanese title: Dangerous Woman) *''Notting Hill'' (1999) *''The General's Daughter'' as Warr. Off. Paul Brenner (1999) *''Wild Wild West'' as U.S. Marshal Artemus Gordon (1999) *''Beethoven's 3rd'' as Richard Newton (2000) *''Cast Away'' as Chuck Noland (2000) *''Double Tap'' (Hong Kong) as Rick Pang (2000) *''Lucky Numbers'' as Russ Richards (2000) *''Mission to Mars'' as Nicholas Willis (2000) *''Okinawa Rendez-vous'' (Hong Kong) as Jimmy Tong (2000) *''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' as Prince Eric (2000) *''Under Pressure'' as Crowley (2000) *''15 Minutes'' (TV Version) as Jordy Warsaw (2001) *''A.I.'' as Henry Swinton (2001) *''Beethoven's 4th'' as Richard Newton (2001) *''Domestic Disturbance'' as Frank Morrison (2001) *''Ally McBeal'' (Season 5) (2002) *''Enough'' (TV Version) as Mitch Hiller (2002) *''Secretary'' as E. Edward Grey (2002) *''Spun'' as the Cook (2002) *''The One'' as Jet Li (2002) *''The Transporter'' as Frank Martin (2002) *''24'' as Max (2003) *''Raising Helen'' as Pastor Dan (2003) *''The Order'' as Alex (2003) *''Timeline'' as Lord Oliver (2003) *''Art Heist'' (2004) *''LOST'' as Jack Shephard (2004, dubbed in 2006) *''Be Cool'' as Chili Palmer (2005) *''Herbie Fully Loaded'' as Ray Peyton Sr. (2005) *''House of Wax'' (2005) *''Zathura'' (2005) *''Flags of Our Fathers'' as James Bradley (2006) *''Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends'' (Japan) as Flying Scotsman *''Meet the Robinsons'' as Cornelius Robinson (2007) *''Predators (2010 film)'' as Royce (2010) Music albums and songs CD *Ai (愛) (2003/6) *Aurora Curtain (オーロラのカーテン) *Bokura no Sora (僕らの空　Chiguhagu) *Bokura no Sora II (僕らの空 II) *Have a Good Dream *Koi (恋) (2003/3) *Long Time No See (1992) *Monjya de Chiguhagu (MONJYA！de　ちぐはぐ) *Ohayou-Oyasumi (おはようおやすみ) VOL.1 *海人 ハミハミハ島の伝説 *海人 ハミハミハ島の伝説イメージソング (Image Song) *White Land EP or LP * P.S. I Love You (P.S.アイ・ラブ・ユー) (1980 Debut album) * あいつは噂のバイシクル * Omoide no Natsu/Inoue Kazuhiko II (想い出の夏/井上和彦II) (1981) * ２１エモン * 王様の耳はファンタジー * First Present (ファースト・プレゼント) (1981) * 彗星物語 (Comet Story) (1982) * Morning Breeze (モーニングブリーズ) (1984) *夢みるお年頃 *ポセイドンの伝説 *ペアペア アニメージュ *ＣＨＯＫＩ! *バオバブ･パーティー *バオバブパーティー　２ *バオバブ・シンガーズ *ムテキングとんでもジョッキー References * Inoue Kazuhiko Official Fan Club (Kazufan) * Inoue Kazuhiko Private Support Group (井上和彦私設応援団) * * Kazuhiko Inoue at Usagi * Kazuhiko Inoue's Seiyū roles * Inoue Kazuhiko audio drama roles at Audio Wiki. * B-Box profile Category:1954 births Category:Living people Category:People from Yokohama Category:Japanese voice actors ar:كازهيكو إينوي de:Kazuhiko Inoue es:Kazuhiko Inoue fr:Kazuhiko Inoue ko:이노우에 가즈히코 it:Kazuhiko Inoue ja:井上和彦 (声優) pl:Kazuhiko Inoue ru:Иноуэ, Кадзухико zh:井上和彥